


You didn’t say no

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Non-Consensual, Rape, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “If you would have said no at any point, I would have stopped.”





	You didn’t say no

“If you would have said no at any point, I would have stopped.” He said, glaring at Reid.

 

“Did I say yes?” Reid asked, his temper flaring inside of him.

 

“You didn’t say no.” Gideon justified.

 

“I was unconscious. I wasn’t able to say no or yes. You raped me.”

 

“It isn’t rape if you want it.”

 

“I didn’t want it!” Spencer snapped at him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“You should have said no then.” Gideon shrugged unaffected, turning around and walking away, leaving a broken and now sobbing genius behind.

 

“The worst part about it is that you committed it. I trusted you, Jason. I thought that you would take me home. I thought that you would help me into my apartment and then leave. I never would have thought that you would choke me unconscious and rape me afterwards. I thought that you were different then everyone else and that’s why I trusted you. You’re the first person aside from my mother I completely trusted and you violated the trust I had for you without thinking about what you’re doing to me for one second.” He sobbed into the empty room, letting himself slide down the wall and hugging his knees close to his chest, burying his head into his arms, letting the flashbacks take over his mind.

 

And for the third time in his life, he just wanted to forget.


End file.
